


secrets run deep when you’re in a pit of vipers

by DeltaPsy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Elias is a bitch, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Mind-Reading, Non-consensual mind-alteration, Power Play, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequiered love, Workplace harrasment, breath play, mostly - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: Мартина Блэквуда будет легко поймать на что-то гораздо более рискованное — на обещание и возможность освободить некоторых демонов, которые он так успешно прячет за бронёй из мягкой шерсти и извиняющихся улыбок. Элайас не оценивает риски для себя.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Элайас Бушар/Мартин Блэквуд
Kudos: 7
Collections: (tma team) Миди рейтинг, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	secrets run deep when you’re in a pit of vipers

Обычно Элайас не вмешивается процесс набора новых сотрудников. Конечно, он знает обо всём, что происходит в стенах Института — и прекрасно осведомлён о том, как часто им требуются новые люди. Хранилище Артефактов одно обеспечивает постоянную текучку, Исследовательский отдел то и дело покидают уставшие от такого образа жизни люди. Насильно в стенах Института никого не удерживают — кроме Архивов, конечно, эти контракты расторгнуть обычными, бюрократическими, методами нельзя. 

Непрерывная смена лиц также означает, что Элайас избавлен от необходимости проводить утомительные интервью каждый раз, когда освобождается новое место. HR отдел прекрасно справляется с возложенной на него задачей, и единственный этап этого процесса, где реально требуется Элайас — это финальное интервью и подтверждение контракта. Лично следить за тем, как подпись привязывает ничего не подозревающего человека к самому Элайасу и его патрону — это особенное, извращённое удовольствие; одно из немногих оставшихся в его распоряжении, наряду с удовольствием смотреть, как меняются в лице люди, когда он знает факты, которые не может знать обычными способами.

Позиция помощника библиотекаря не то чтобы была так уж необходима, но Диана уже несколько раз подавала официальные запросы на расширение штата, всегда приписывая в конце, что или у неё появится помощник, или она уволится сама. А нанимать нового библиотекаря — которому, к тому же, придётся объяснять всю специфику, и ещё неизвестно, как именно он отреагирует на некоторые особенности работы — Элайасу хотелось ещё меньше.

Поэтому полдень вторника он проводит в ожидании одобренного кандидата; когда опоздание переваливает за десять минут, Элайас уже готов набрать Рози и отменить встречу, но его прерывает неуверенный и тихий стук в дверь. Он не пытается сдержать раздражение, прорывающееся в голос, когда приглашает войти, и указывает на стул перед собой, едва ли уделяя внимание сбивчивым извинениям. Только отмечает постоянные паузы и то, как он втягивает голову в плечи, явно стараясь казаться меньше. Элайас хмыкает себе под нос и находит резюме, которое успело оказаться под пачкой писем от патронов Института.

Он проглядывает бумаги и поднимает взгляд на претендента; нервничает, замечает Элайас, глядя на напряженные плечи и бегающие из стороны в сторону глаза, и для этого ему даже не надо обращаться к своему патрону. По обтрёпаным рукавам явно не нового свитера, по сбитым носкам кроссовок, которые — Элайас скользит взглядом по листам с резюме — мистер Блэквуд безуспешно пытается спрятать под стулом, он легко читает несчастливую историю, слишком обычную, слишком пресную. Неполная семья, слишком много обязанностей, свалившихся слишком рано — и вынужденная самостоятельность, оставившая слишком много из привычного темпа жизни позади.

Такие люди обычно или ломаются очень быстро, не выдерживая груза новых обязанностей, или же находят в себе что-то, бесконечно толкающее их вперёд. Глядя на Мартина Блэквуда, Элайас знает, что он не считает себя плохим человеком — несмотря на крошечные доходы и ограниченные средства он всегда старается выкроить часть, чтобы пожертвовать на благотворительность, готов угождать любому, кто неплохо к нему относится, и не злится по мелочам. 

Он чем-то похож на Барнабаса — тот же округлый, мягкий овал лица, круглые очки с толстыми линзами, пятнистый румянец, уходящий по шее за ворот свитера; Элайас лениво размышляет, что нужно сделать, чтобы всё тело было покрыто подобным нежным оттенком розового, пока выдерживает театральную паузу.

— Итак, мистер Блэквуд, почему вы хотите работать именно у нас?

Красивую, в нужных местах подчёркнуто наивную сказку про преследующий его с детства интерес в паранормальном и мистическом Элайас пропускает мимо ушей: он знает ответ заранее, и спрашивает только для поддержания фасада. Деньги, как и в большинстве своём Мартина Блэквуда интересуют деньги. Это неплохой рычаг, предложение, которое могло бы стать взаимовыгодным. Но почему-то Элайас сомневается, что такой грубый подход сработает; провести наглядный эксперимент не будет лишним, но стоит сразу продумать запасной план. Он задаёт стандартные вопросы и получает на них стандартные ответы, с одним небольшим дополнением.

Мартин врёт с изяществом заправского лжеца, оставляя необходимые пропуски там, где надо, добавляя ровно столько деталей, сколько нужно, чтобы его история казалась правдой; он даже перёстает теребить края рукавов, пока в красках описывает, как его степень парапсихолога будет полезна для работы. Весь опыт с предыдущих мест выдуман до последней запятой, Элайас кивает так, будто верит и делает вид, будто снова перечитывает резюме. 

Для себя он уже всё решил — ему всё равно на неподходящую квалификацию, на незаконченное образование; Мартин Блэквуд хорошо врёт всем — и самому себе в том числе — поэтому Элайас не слишком волнуется по этому поводу. Гораздо больше его волнует своё собственное развлечение, каким бы не было мимолётным и необдуманным желание — за долгие годы успеваешь растерять всякий вкус к жизни.

Настоящий, неподдельный интерес к кому-то — практически драгоценность, и Элайас не намерен упускать свой шанс; ему хочется ощутить себя живым в самом примитивном и физиологическом смысле, пусть даже через кого-то. Сентиментальные воспоминания здесь не будут совсем лишними, приятным дополнением к основному блюду — ему интересно, как будет выглядеть Мартин Блэквуд в его руках, податливый и послушный, готовый на очень и очень многое ради простой похвалы.

Он мог бы найти то, что ему нужно и так — выудить из чужой головы ту самую картинку, — но в этом нет интереса, нет той потрясающей новизны, когда у него получается найти нужное сочетание стимулов, слов и действий, чтобы низвести личность до дрожащей и потерявшейся в удовольствии массы. У Элайаса уже очень давно не было любовников — Питер никогда не интересовал его в этом плане, несмотря на всё, что между ними было; слишком много усилий, чтобы обнаружить в конце пустоту и холод. Играть с обычными людьми было всегда гораздо забавнее, даже если порой гораздо сложнее. Деликатные социальные танцы надоели ещё очень давно, в середине жизни его первого тела — ему всегда казалось, что подобные мелочи придумал Чужак; постоянный, непрекращающийся страх оказаться исключённым из своего привычного круга, стать изгоем. Жестокая шутка, но вполне в его стиле. 

Вот только за столько лет Элайас успел изучить необходимые ритуалы до мелочей — и научиться предсказывать ответные ходы по крохотным движениям пальцев, по едва сбившемуся дыханию, по незаметной пульсации зрачков. Он знает, что делать ход сейчас слишком рано: нет ничего более приятного, чем разрушать ложное чувство безопасности, обнажая уязвимые и открытые для удара внутренности. Да, Мартин Блэквуд вряд ли соблазнится простым предложением денег — для этого он считает себя хорошим человеком, но такие редко выживают в его условиях, такие редко умело лгут. Мартина Блэквуда будет легко поймать на что-то гораздо более рискованное — на обещание и возможность освободить некоторых демонов, которые он так успешно прячет за бронёй из мягкой шерсти и извиняющихся улыбок.

Поэтому Элайас протягивает ручку — свою собственную — и наблюдает, как Мартин выводит подпись дрожащей рукой. Новая связь натягивается и вибрирует, ещё тонкая и слабая, но уже отзывающаяся на едва заметное усилие мысли — и Мартин Блэквуд вскидывает голову, озадаченно хмурясь, но заканчивает подпись резким росчерком. Он протягивает обратно ручку, и Элайас принимает её, пожимает руку, без участия сознания проговаривая все полагающиеся к случаю слова, но сам думает о другом — что даже если он передумает в процессе, даже если Мартин не оправдает ожиданий, что ж. По крайней мере, Диана больше не будет жаловаться.

* * *

— Итак, мистер Блэквуд, — Элайас не предлагает ему сесть, начиная разговор сразу, как только Мартин закрывает за собой дверь, — Вы с нами уже год, так что полагаю, сейчас самое время для аттестации.

Мартин не говорит ничего, прекрасно зная, какое количество ошибок в его работе Ханне пришлось исправлять; порой он не стеснялся откровенно подслушивать, хотя бы для того, чтобы знать что именно надо делать по-другому. От волнения и всё больше усиливающегося ощущения неизбежности в животе сворачивается тугой комок, и Мартин сглатывает, ожидая и страшась следующих слов.

— Мне хотелось бы сказать, что вам не о чём переживать, — Элайас коротко улыбается — пустое и насквозь фальшивое выражение лица, — но это не так. Как академическое учреждение мы обязаны поддерживать определённые стандарты, и, к сожалению, ваша работа ставит нашу репутацию под удар.

Подсознательно, Мартин ожидал чего-то такого — всегда лучше не питать лишних иллюзий на этот счёт. Он только надеялся, что продержится немного дольше, достаточно, чтобы хотя бы отложить немного денег, которые помогут держаться на плаву, пока он ищет другое место. Но сейчас уже ничего не изменить. и Мартин пытается вспомнить сколько именно фунтов у него осталось на счету, чувствуя невероятное облегчение за привычку платить по счетам сразу же, не откладывая всё на конец месяца. Но, быстро смирившись с неизбежным, Мартин совершенно не ожидает услышать следующие за этим слова.

— В любой другой ситуации, это стало бы прямой рекомендацией для увольнения, однако...

Элайас выдерживает паузу и улыбается снова — в отличие от прошлой, эта улыбка неприятная и торжествующая; по спине ползут мурашки, и Мартин мгновенно решает, что чтобы не последовало дальше — лучше уволиться.

— Я более чем уверен, что с необходимым руководством, вы покажете себя как превосходный работник, — наклон головы явно обозначает место для его ответа, и Мартин не сразу подбирает нужные слова.

— С-спасибо? Простите, я не совсем понимаю...

— О, Мартин — я могу так обращаться, верно? — здесь нет ничего сложного, — от снисходительного и слащавого тона сводит зубы, и Мартин как никогда жалеет, что у него сравнительно старый телефон, который нельзя разблокировать отпечатком пальца. Всегда лучше, если у его слов есть более весомое подтверждение.

— Полагаю, ты можешь начать с того, что снимешь с себя одежду.

От неожиданности Мартин только и может, что пару секунд беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот. Когда он всё же может выдавить из себя слова, то его голос звучит на октаву выше и позорно дрожит — от шока или возмущения, правда, Мартин и сам не знает. 

— Я не... Что?!

В кабинете не то, чтобы очень холодно — только слегка приоткрыто окно; Мартин всё равно дрожит, когда Элайас вздыхает, слегка устало, словно непонимание и шок Мартина его утомляют:

— Незачем делать такое лицо, мы взрослые люди. Если угодно, я могу выразиться яснее. 

Он наклоняется над столом и произносит чётко, практически по буквам, не отводя взгляда от Мартина:

— Я хочу тебя. Не просто так, конечно, это было бы несколько, хм? Как бы сформулировать? Несколько нечестно.

От улыбки Элайаса внутренности смерзаются в холодный ком; Мартин раньше не знал, что способен испытывать такое гадливое любопытство.

— Возможно, мне стоило бы соврать и сказать, что всё поправимо, но будем честны, — Элайас помахивает в воздухе листом с ровными столбцами и графиками, — это действительно жалкий результат. Так что я считаю возможность сохранить работу — и, особенно, возможность получать зарплатные чеки и дальше — вполне честной платой за твоё тело. 

Он молчит не потому, что не знает, что именно сказать, а потому что не уверен, что не сорвётся на крик, но Элайас принимает его молчание за сомнения и продолжает:

— Быстрее, у меня нет всего дня, — он постукивает безупречно наманикюренным ногтём по циферблату часов, не показывая никакого волнения, — Сделка выгодна для нас обоих. 

— Нет, — Мартин наконец обретает контроль над своим голос; дрожащий пальцы он сжимает в кулак. 

— Подумай ещё раз, Мартин. То, что я предлагаю — вполне разумная альтернатива; в противном случае, я не могу гарантировать сохранность твоего места. 

— Тогда увольняйте, — Мартин выпрямляется и встречает взгляд без малейшего сомнения; он не хочет искать новую работу сейчас, когда все счета выросли и напоминают о себе каждый вечер, пока он пытается безуспешно уместить в сравнительно небольшую сумму свои нужды и нужды матери. Но и то, что требует Элайас для него неприемлемо — у Мартина есть свои стандарты, и торговля собственным телом ужасно от них далека. 

К тому же, он никогда не думал, что такое коснётся его лично; какой интерес кому-то рисковать своей репутацией ради него. Почему такой интерес проснулся у Элайаса — который явно может получить кого угодно и без шантажа — та ещё загадка. И Мартин не намерен жертвовать собой, чтобы её разгадать. 

Элайас откидывается на спинку своего кресла и соединяет кончики пальцев — он улыбается как и прежде, холодной, ни к чему не обязывающей улыбкой, не достигающей глаз, и слегка наклоняет голову. Когда он говорит, то в голосе не остаётся и следа прежней фальшивой доброжелательности — сухой тон настолько официальный, что от него сводит зубы:

— Спасибо, мистер Блэквуд. На этом всё.

— Но... Как? Что? — от резкой смены тона гнев и растерянность кажутся неуместными; словно Мартин участвует в сложной театральной постановке, единственный, кто не знает слов, и сейчас своим незнанием загубил сцену. Он медлит, не зная, что делать, и не решаясь уйти просто так. 

Элайас никак не показывает, что присутствие Мартина в офисе его волнует: он делает пометки на документах, задумчиво хмыкает, глядя в монитор, и кидает только короткий взгляд поверх очков, когда спрашивает:

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, я... — намертво въевшаяся привычка извиняться и отрицать чужую вину — даже в таких очевидных случаях — срабатывает первой, и Мартин не успевает ничего добавить, как Элайас коротко кивает ему и прежним сухим тоном сообщает:

— Тогда не вижу причин задерживаться, дверь за спиной, — и тут же теряет всякий интерес, возвращаясь к прежнему занятию.

Мартин хлопает дверью, надеясь, что она сорвётся с петель — звук эхом разносится по пустому коридору, несколько раз отражаясь от стен и постепенно затухая. В библиотеку в таком состоянии возвращаться не хочется — Диана обязательно заметит и спросит, что случилось, и Мартин не готов пересказывать весь произошедший только что фарс. Он пока что даже не знает как на это толком реагировать — правильным было бы написать жалобу, но настойчивый голосок шепчет «подумай сам, кому поверят больше».

В животе сворачивается горячей пружиной некомфортное, адреналиновое возбуждение, и Мартин прямым ходом идёт в туалет, закрывается в кабинке и расстёгивает ремень, едва не вырывая с мясом шлейки брюк. Он не снимает трусы, только нетерпеливо спускает резинку ниже, закусывая губу, когда обхватывает себя ладонью.

Первые всполохи удовольствия почти болезненные в своей интенсивности, и короткие, резкие движения он прерывает только один раз — чтобы облизнуть ладонь. Не для большего контакта, только ради убыстрения процесса; ему не хочется застрять в этой кабинке слишком надолго, прижимаясь спиной к тонкой деревянной перегородке. Все невольно вырывающиеся изо рта звуки Мартин глушит, едва не до крови прикусывая губу; в его голове пустота, наполненная обрывками смутных желаний.

Когда он кончает, то не чувствует ничего, кроме облегчения — и едкой толики стыда, потому что последней картинкой перед глазами были пальцы Элайаса, обхватывающие дорогую перьевую ручку. Себе Мартин говорит, что это нормальная реакция, и что больше такого не случится. Он рассеянно приводит себя в порядок, пребольно стукается локтём о стенку узкой кабинки и только после долгого выдоха — когда в груди начинает болезненно тянуть — может взглянуть на своё отражение без содрогания. 

Когда он моет руки, камера над зеркалом подмигивает ему непроницаемой чёрной линзой и поворачивается вслед.

* * *

Он не помнит, как оказался на третьем этаже, перед дверью в офис Элайаса — Мартин знает только, что ему нужно быть здесь, что его ждут; он стучит неуверенно, медля после короткого: «Войдите».

Элайас не поднимает на него взгляд, целиком поглощённый чем-то на экране, только делает приглашающий жест рукой и недовольно хмыкает себе под нос, отстукивая по клавиатуре прерывистую дробь. В кабинете вопреки обыкновению нет стульев для посетителей: только необъятная гладь стола, кресло Элайаса и кожаный диван возле одной из стен. Мартин переминается с ноги на ногу, всё ещё не понимая, что он здесь делает и по старой привычке натягивает рукава на ладони, не зная, что делать с руками. 

Не зная, чем ещё занять себя во время вынужденного ожидания, Мартин рассматривает Элайаса. В его внешности что-то не так, и Мартин никак не может точно сформулировать что, пока не начинает проговаривать про себя, что видит: загнутый уголок обычно до остроты отглаженного воротника рубашки, чуть распущенный узел галстука, упавшие на глаза пряди едва тронутых сединой волос, пара капель чернил на безупречно белой манжете. Элайас выглядит слишком человечно — не как набившая оскомину картинка из журнала, а как реальный человек, со своими проблемами. 

Так некстати пробившийся росток симпатии Мартин задавливает на корню, напоминая себе, что случилось вчера — но вчера и позавчера, и все дни до этого затянуты плотным туманом, и Мартин не может вспомнить, на что именно он злился. Мысли тоже вялые и неповоротливые, растворяющиеся, едва протянешь к ним пальцы, и Мартин вздрагивает, с головой ушедший в себя, когда Элайас прочищает горло и сообщает в пространство:

— Если ты так и собираешься стоять без дела, то лучше уходи. 

Мартин рассеянно кивает в такт словам, пока до него не доходит смысл; что именно от него ждёт Элайас? Что вообще здесь делает Мартин? 

Вопросы будто крутятся в голове на повторе, пока Мартин дрожащими руками расстёгивает ремень, путается в пальцах, пока развязывает шнурки на ботинках; едва не смеётся вслух, когда чуть не падает лицом в пол, пытаясь одновременно стянуть джемпер и стряхнуть опутавшиеся вокруг лодыжек штанины. Всё это происходит без участия сознания, потому что в ином случае Мартин никогда бы не сделал подобного по доброй воле, но сейчас он будто смотрит фильм откуда-то из-за плотного стекла.

Мартин уже тянется к пуговицам и успевает расстегнуть только одну — руки дрожат и никак не могут попасть в нужную петельку — когда Элайас снова говорит, тем же безразличным и официальным тоном:

— Рубашку можно оставить, — он в первый раз поднимает глаза и окидывает Мартина взглядом, который больше не кажется таким безразличным; практически на автомате Мартин прикрывает пах руками и только потом понимает, что у него стоит, болезненно и уже долго.

— Куда мне?.. — спрашивает он беспомощно, оборванным на половине жестом указывая на диван. Элайас тянет долгий звук, после чего собирает разбросанные по столу документы в одну стопку, парой ударов выравнивая края.

— Сюда, — и постукивает по краю стола пальцами, наблюдая с отстранённостью, которую сложно представить в такой ситуации, и кто-то другой выглядел бы наверное смешно; Элайас выглядит так, что Мартину хочется повернуться и сбежать. Но вместо этого его ноги сами несут его вперёд.

Это больше похоже на начало дешёвого порно; это и есть дешёвое порно, с ужасом понимает Мартин, но по-прежнему ничего не может сделать. Уже вспотевшая кожа прилипает к отполированному дереву; напряжённый член при каждом шаге задевает головкой ткань рубашки, и Мартин машинально придерживает его, когда неловко влезает на стол, способный только плыть по течению.

— Чуть дальше, — указывает Элайас; простая команда превращает колени в желе, и Мартин делает, что сказано, ещё до того, как успевает понять, что вообще надо сделать. От беспомощности и унижения перехватывает дыхание — Мартин не раз представлял себе подобный сценарий, всегда с туманной фигурой без лица, но никогда не решался воплотить подобное в жизнь; он не уверен, что прекратил бы происходящее, будь у него контроль над собственным телом.

Элайас встаёт из-за стола и обходит его кругом; Мартин чувствует на затылке оценивающий взгляд, сжимается под ним, но не двигается с места, даже когда Элайас подходит ближе и парой точных пинков по голеням разбрасывает его ноги в стороны. По обжигающему жару Мартин знаеет, что краснеет — и прекрасно знает, как это выглядит на самом деле, неровные пятна, ползущие по коже. Поэтому он не смотрит на себя, только на Элайаса: на полуприкрытые глаза с чёрными провалами зрачков, на резкие, хищные линии возле рта, на раздувающиеся ноздри. От возбуждения кружится голова, и когда холодные пальцы прикасаются к нежной коже бедра — уверенно и легко — Мартин прикусывает губу, пытаясь удержать стон. 

Мгновением позже Элайас несильно нажимает на подбородок, вынуждая приоткрыть рот, и поясняет, тем же спокойным тоном:

— Нет нужды молчать. Я хочу слышать тебя. 

Мягкие подушечки пальцев проходятся по нижней губе, легко проникают в рот, едва заметно касаются языка; Мартин прикрывает глаза, ожидая, что они проникнут глубже, но пальцы исчезают быстро — даже слишком быстро, и высокий, умоляющий звук, который рождается в его горле, целиком и полностью принадлежит самому Мартину. Несмотря на своё отвращение к тому, что происходит, он ждёт продолжения — потому что Элайас словно знает все его фантазии вплоть до нужных слов, и следует сценарию почти до буквы.

— Великолепный вид, — Элайас одаряет его последним оценивающим взглядом и опускается в кресло, тут же отворачивается к бумагам, — А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и подожди немного.

В оглушительной тишине скрип пера по бумаге кажется невыносимым, Мартин закрывает глаза и изо всех сил старается не ёрзать, старается не потереться членом хотя бы об воздух, хотя это и не приносит желаемого облегчения. Элайас ему ничего не запрещал, но Мартин знает и без того, что к себе лучше не прикасаться — и всё равно торопливо проводит рукой по стволу, только в последний момент вспоминая, что лучше не удерживать стоны за сцепленными зубами.

Холодный край стола впивается в бёдра, которые едва-едва прикрывают полы рубашки, и он никак не может попасть в нужный ритм, то сбиваясь на слишком лёгкие поглаживания, едва ли доставляющие хоть какое-то удовольствие, то отчаянно вколачиваясь в свой кулак, почти теряясь в интенсивности ощущений.

— Кажется, я просил подождать, — голос Элайаса разрезает горячую пелену эйфории, словно нож — масло, и Мартин рефлекторно вздрагивает, едва не сваливаясь со стола, и тут же вздрагивает второй раз, когда бедро обжигает короткой болью.

— Не зажимайся, — командует Элайас и легко стучит пальцами по колену — намёк, который сложно не понять, и Мартин сильнее раздвигает ноги; унижение выбивает весь воздух разом, холодными мурашками проходится по загривку, только чтобы собраться острыми иглами возле крестца.

Элайас коротким движением поощряет Мартина продолжать и разворачивается в кресле, скрещивая ноги. Он не наклоняется ближе, только следит глазами за мерными движениями ладони по члену, одобрительно хмыкает, когда Мартин проталкивается через плотное кольцо собственных пальцев и обратно, задевая корону именно так, как ему нравится.

Он не сбивается с ритма, когда Элайас протягивает руку, медленно проводит пальцами вниз по стволу, прослеживая рисунок вен и едва не сталкиваясь с рукой Мартина, взвешивает в ладони яйца, оценивая текстуру — и тут же возвращается наверх, рисует ленивые круги вокруг уретры. Его прикосновения так и остаются лёгкими, дразнящими мазками, и Мартин прикусывает язык, чтобы не умолять вслух о чём-то большем, чем то, что Элайас даёт ему сейчас.

Он пропускает момент, когда Элайас оказывается невыносимо близко, встаёт между раскинутыми ногами, наклоняясь так близко, что Мартин чувствует на лицо лёгкие прохладные выдохи, до боли сжимает бёдра, притягивая к себе — и колючая шерсть костюма проезжается по головке, резкая вспышка боли посреди мерного удовольствия. Мартин останавливается посреди движения — пятна с такой ткани будет вывести непросто, подсказывает затуманненый разум, и Мартин не хочет разочаровывать, не сейчас, не когда он так близко.

— Продолжай, — командует Элайас спокойно, и обхватывает запястье, устанавливая собственный ритм, слишком медленный, но невероятно чувственный, и Мартин сильнее сжимает пальцы, подаваясь вперёд при каждом движении, и перестаёт сдерживаться вовсе. Литания проклятий и стонов, которые он выпускает из своего рта, теряется в ярких, болезненных судорогах, прошивающих его насквозь, подталкивающих всё ближе и ближе к развязке.

Даже собственные вздохи кажутся громоподобными, слишком живыми для ледяного спокойствия офиса — особенно на фоне могильной тишины, которую Элайас выдерживает. Его дыхание почти не слышно на фоне рваных, влажных выдохов Мартина; словно только он получает какое-то удовольствие, но глубоко внутри знание, что это не так, дрожащим теплом разливается по венам. В глазах Элайаса отражается удовлетворение — не мимолётное и краткое удовлетворение хорошего секса; что-то гораздо более глубокое и страшное, улыбающееся из темноты острыми зубами. Мартин закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этот взгляд.

Но даже через темноту под веками, он ощущает на лице этот пронзительный, немигающий взгляд, тяжёлый, обжигающий как тавро — так смотрят на собственность, на вещи, которые обязаны кому-то принадлежать. И сейчас Мартин принадлежит Элайасу, не в силах сопротивляться собственному желанию, воплощению стыдных и недосягаемых фантазий, которые он лелеял долгими ночами с тех пор, как узнал какие именно вещи его заводят. 

От мысли, что это Элайас сейчас видит его в таком состоянии — и не просто видит, а не может отвести глаз — удовольствие вспыхивает с новой силой, отдаваясь в позвоночник, сворачиваясь горячей пружиной в животе; на запястье стальной хваткой сжимаются пальцы, вынуждая замедлить движения, и Мартин стонет в голос. Он так близко, знакомая дрожь накатывает волнами, и ему не хватает пары прикосновений, чтобы рухнуть в обжигающую пучину оргазма.

Когда на горле сжимаются пальцы, Мартин хныкает, уже едва удерживаясь на грани — невесомая, едва заметная щекотка пальцев по головке только сильнее подстёгивает, не давая реальной развязки, ногти впиваются в нежную кожу шеи, оставляя горящие царапины. Сглотнуть удаётся с трудом, и последней каплей становится шёпот в ухо, обжигающий ухо горячим выдохом:

— Вот так, вот так, такой хороший мальчик не станет отвлекать меня от дел больше необходимого, правда?

Оргазм обрушивается приливной волной, выметая всё из головы — под веками Мартин видит звёзды, и не кричит только потому, что лишнего воздуха в лёгких больше не осталось. Перед глазами чернеет, и он беспомощно царапает руку Элайаса на горле — но он не разжимает пальцы, только давит ещё сильнее, окончательно перекрывая весь воздух. Матин до самого конца знает, что Элайас не собирается отпускать его вовсе, даже когда он потеряет сознание и перестанет дышать.

* * *

Мартин просыпается в поту, с болезненным стояком, который он игнорирует, утыкаясь лицом в холодную часть подушки и едва не до крови закусывая губу. Перед глазами всё ещё стоят картинки из сна, слишком яркие и реальные; Мартин откидывает одеяло и, не включая свет, плетётся в ванную. Первым делом он смотрится в зеркало — на горле ему чудится фантомное ощущение чужой руки, и он рад увидеть, что кожа на шее такая же как и всегда, без ожерелья фиолетовых синяков, оставленных безжалостными пальцами. 

Он отворачивает смеситель душа до предела, едва удерживаясь от возгласа, когда обжигающе холодная вода ударяет в спину. Возбуждённая дымка сна растворяется под барабанящими по плечам тугими струями даже слишком быстро; в одну секунду на него обрушивается реальность того, что только что случилось. Мартин никогда не был ханжой — и с мокрыми снами знаком не понаслышке. Бурное воображение и постоянное, фоновое и почти незаметное обычно возбуждение всегда обеспечивали его на удивление реальными снами, которые оставляли его потным и задыхающимся.

Но это ощущается совсем по-другому — Мартин практически чувствует вкус кожи Элайаса во рту и тут же сплёвывает и тянется за зубной щёткой, совершенно не заботясь о лужах на полу, которые оставляет отдёргивая занавеску над ванной. Мятная паста не перебивает вкус, только подчёркивает его сильнее, и Мартин с остервенением драит зубы, надеясь, что вместе со вкусом исчезнут и воспоминания об этом сне. 

Но это помогает слабо, и когда он спешно вытирается полотенцем, то понимает, что то и дело замирает, вспоминая особо яркие моменты; ему интересно будет ли в реальности так же остро ощущаться одно-единственное прикосновение к бедру, будет ли Элайас смотреть на него с таким же голодом в глазах.

Мартин вздыхает и вжимает основания ладоней в глаза до расплывающихся цветных кругов. Он говорит себе, что это только последствия весьма неприятного разговора, его невозможности получить хоть какую-то разрядку между бесконечной работой и заботой о матери; в голове настойчиво крутится мысль, что утром его может встретить простой конверт с приказом об увольнении, и что он тогда будет делать потом?

Но обычно Мартин старается верить в хорошее, даже если это порой невыносимо трудно — он смотрит себе в глаза в зеркале и твёрдо говорит вслух:

— Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, это было правильное решение.

В спальне он натягивает свежие футболку и пижамные штаны и даже думает упасть досыпать дальше, но простыни горячие, насквозь пропитавшиеся потом, и у Мартина нет сил сейчас их менять. В итоге он устраивается на диване в гостиной, задрёмывая под тревожно бормотание ночных каналов и едва не опаздывая работу.

Со стороны сложно сказать, что что-то изменилось, но Мартин не может спокойно ходить по коридорам Института. Ему всё время кажется, что завернув за угол, он вот-вот врежется в Элайаса — и неимоверно страшится новой встречи. Иногда это всё-таки случается, и тогда Мартин проскальзывает мимо, не поднимая глаз: он не уверен, что сможет удержать на лице свою обычную чуть рассеянную улыбку и не вспомнить всё то, что Элайас вытворяет с ним или, что гораздо хуже, делает сам Мартин, во снах, которые никак не отпускают его, становясь всё настойчивее и реальнее. Мартин не раз задумывается о предложенной ему сделке — возможно, один раз попробовав запретный плод, ему станет гораздо легче. Но Элайас словно забыл о его существовании вовсе — и под равнодушным взглядом Мартин сжимается и клянется, что не будет больше гадать, что увидит ночью. 

Вот только сны никак не заканчиваются, становясь из раза в раз всё изощрённее и реальнее — и иногда, вскидываясь в своей постели, Мартин ещё несколько минут не может стряхнуть с себя ощущение чужих рук на себе, своих пальцев в чужих волосах, настойчивое и влажное прикосновение губ к коже. От пульсирующего, болезненного возбуждения не помогает больше ни холодный душ, ни даже торопливая дрочка; в каком-то смысле, это не чистая физиология, но что-то более глубокое. 

(Порой он не может вынырнуть из полусонного, дремотного состояния целыми днями, когда стоит только закрыть глаза — и короткие, обрывочные сценки из сна встают перед ним так, словно они реальны. Или, по крайней мере, происходили в реальности. Но Мартин точно знает, что он никогда не видел Элайаса перед собой на коленях — его собственные пальцы вплетены в светлые волосы, прежде бледные губы теперь ярко-розовые, слегка припухшие и влажно блестящие при каждом движении. Мартин точно знает, что он никогда не позволял себе обращаться так с кем-то, несмотря на все желания — грубо вбиваться в чужой рот, не заботясь об их комфорте, преследуя ускользающее, дразнящее удовольствие. И он точно не может себе представить, что кто-то будет не просто позволять такое; абсолютная пассивность Элайаса больше похожа на эйфорию, под полуприкрытыми веками видны только белки глаз, лицо расслабленное и мягкое, даже когда ему не хватает воздуха и грудная клетка беспомощно сокращается в тщетных попытках вдохнуть.)

Это его собственные фантазии, так долго сдерживаемые по многим причинам — и те, которые он никогда не решиться озвучить вслух, чтобы не умереть от смущения, и те, которые служат резервуаром для всего гнева и раздражения, которые он порой испытывает. Мартин не уверен, что смог бы ранить настоящего, живого человека так, как порой ему хочется; он никогда не считал себя жестоким, даже не смотря на некоторые откровенно садистские мысли. И это только мысли, верно? Но каким-то образом в его снах обращаться таким образом с Элайасом кажется почти нормальным, словно он заслужил это. 

Терпения Мартина хватает на два с небольшим месяца постоянного возбуждения, которое никак не рассасывается и не заканчивается хоть какой-то разрядкой — и этому никак не помогает копящееся раздражение, которое порой перерастает в ничем не прикрытое бешенство. Он честно старается не выливать свой гнев на окружающих, но когда Ханна в который раз напоминает ему что-то, что он уже знает, Мартин не выдерживает и отвечает весьма резко — и хуже всего потом наблюдать обиженное недоумение. Мартин извиняется столько, что Ханна под конец сама обрывает его на середине очередного извинения и улыбается ему хотя и немного сдержанно, но без прежней обиды. Он покупает ей кофе на следующий день, пытаясь установить хрупкий мир, но при этом понимает, что так дальше продолжаться не может. 

Следующие пару дней Мартин думает гораздо серьёзнее над тем, что он собирается сделать — и одна мысль о том, что ему придётся столкнуться с Элайасом в прямой конфронтации снова, заставляет его желудок скручиваться в болезненные узлы. Но ему необходимо принять хоть какое-то решение, и либо двигаться дальше, смирившись с своими снами, либо попробовать воплотить всё это в реальности. Мартин только надеется, что те крохи интереса, которые Элайас почему-то питал к нему раньше, не пропали окончательно. 

Мартин набирает воздуха в грудь и поднимает кулак, чтобы постучать в дверь.

* * *

Элайас точно знает, когда Мартин наконец ломается — и это гораздо позже, чем сам Элайас первоначально предполагал. Ему казалось, что подобное напряжение подтолкнёт Мартина к естественному решению самое большее, чем через две недели; Мартин продержался почти два месяца, и Элайас впечатлён таким самоконтролем.

Но это не изменяет того факта, что сейчас Мартин стоит перед дверью, набираясь храбрости, чтобы постучать — и никак не может этого сделать, то и дело разворачиваясь с явным намерением уйти. Так может продолжаться ещё достаточно долго, так что Элайас возвращается к несрочной переписке между ним и многочисленными патронами Института — с увеличившимся штатом ему требуется гораздо больше финансирования, чем раньше, и это всегда было точкой преткновения. Мало кто готов расставаться со своими деньгами добровольно, но у Элайаса всегда есть необходимые сведения, чтобы облегчить этот процесс.

Он заранее освободил вторую половину дня, не зная точно насколько затянется их разговор — несмотря на все свои преимущества, как аватара безграничного знания, он не способен разобраться в том хаосе, который сейчас творится в мыслях Мартина. Единственная чёткая мысль, которую улавливает Элайас — я должен это сделать, и он ухмыляется самому себе, прежде чем возвращает на лицо равнодушную сдержанную маску. 

Мартин открывает дверь сразу после короткого стука, не дожидаясь приглашения войти; не сказать, что Элайас сильно против, но такие поступки совершенно против того характера, которого Мартин старается придерживаться. Под этой маской конечно гораздо больше интересного — но очень, очень глубоко, и чтобы в полной мере добраться до этой части, надо приложить гораздо больше усилий, чем Элайас готов потратить на короткое развлечение. С одной стороны, это вносит коррективы в тщательно разработанный план, с другой же стороны... Элайас не получает дополнительного удовольствия в том, чтобы ломать тех, кто уже слаб — как минимум, такое поведение неспортивно, в нём нет азарта и вызова. И кто-то другой мог бы назвать Мартина слабым: за порой ничем не объяснённую наивность, за стремление избежать конфликтов и сгладить их даже ценой собственного комфорта, за не убиваемое даже самыми жестокими словами желание нравиться и быть полезным. Мартин стал бы отличным подношением для Забытого; или, с сухим весельем понимает Элайас, отличным аватаром — если бы у него, конечно, была достойная цель. Порой чужие моральные кодексы озадачивают его сильнее, чем любые сложносочинённые интриги. Амбиции он ещё может понять, но «золотое правило»? Увольте.

Повисшая тишина его не тяготит — он терпеливо ждёт, только изредка кидая короткие взгляды на перемещающегося с ноги на ногу Мартина. Не стоит давить на него сейчас дальше; его терпение вознаграждается, когда Мартин прочищает горло и спрашивает так уверенно, словно не было почти пяти минут молчания:

— Элайас? Мы можем поговорить? — несмотря на всю тщательно собранную в кулак уверенность, его голос дрожит; не сильно заметно, но вполне очевидно, если слушать внимательно. Элайас слушает. 

— Мартин. У тебя какие-то вопросы? Проблемы в библиотеке? Диана не упоминала ничего подобного, когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, — главное теперь соблюсти тонкий баланс между непониманием и раздражением; словно между ними никогда не было иных разговоров, выбивающихся за пределы строго рабочих отношений.

— Нет, нет, не в этом дело, — торопливо отвечает Мартин, явно не зная, как подобраться к интересующей его теме. Элайас не собирается облегчать ему задачу.

— Тогда не вижу причин, по которым ты хотел бы со мной поговорить.

В один очень долгий момент Элайас почти уверен, что Мартин сейчас развернётся и уйдёт — но вместо этого он только длинно выдыхает и выпаливает практически без пауз между словами:

— Если прежнее предложение ещё в силе, то... Я согласен.

Он зажмуривается и напрягается всем телом, словно ждёт, что Элайас набросится на него прямо сейчас; он явно не ожидает того, что будет встречен холодно и безразлично.

— О чём ты, Мартин? Кажется, я явно дал понять, что твоё решение услышано и принято к сведению.

— Что?.. Но, но, — он заикается несколько раз, прежде чем собирается с мыслями и практически выкрикивает, — Возможно, моё решение поменялось! 

— Так-так-так, — Элайас откидывается на спинку кресла и улыбается уже открыто, не сдерживаясь, — Неужели ты пытаешься сказать, что теперь и сам этого хочешь?

— Да, именно так, — вызов в голосе почти маскирует дрожь. Почти.

Элайас рассматривает Мартина из-под полуприкрытых век: упрямо выдвинутый вперёд подбородок, сжатые кулаки, напряжённые плечи. Тишина между ними повисает душным облаком — несмотря на всё, Элайас ждёт, давая возможность забрать слова назад, давая возможность отказаться. Он не монстр, чтобы кого-то принуждать, а если иногда и нужен толчок к действию, то кто он такой, чтобы его не предоставить?

— Я не хочу, чтобы это стало чем-то на один раз, — уже менее уверенно признаётся Мартин; для него такая ситуация явно внове, и с этого момента и дальше, вести должен Элайас. Не то чтобы раньше он не делал именно этого — вся разница в том, что Мартин не знал, кто на самом деле принимал решения.

— Я тоже, — по крайней мере, пока. Он выуживает из небольшого ящика визитку и, не поднимая головы, пишет на обратной стороне свой адрес; Челси, совсем недалеко от Института. Это больше вопрос удобства, чем престижа — Элайас не может долго находиться далеко от своего места силы, так что Челси кажется вполне разумным решением. Деньги в этом уравнении никогда не были проблемой — более чем щедрые пожертвование от Лукасов и Фэйрчайлдов плюс его собственные давно выгодно вложенные капиталы позволяют не беспокоиться о таком тривиальном вопросе.

Он протягивает визитку, не вставая из-за стола, но Мартин не подходит ближе, как предполагалась; он сжимает ладони в кулаки, явно ошеломлённый не только ответом, но и реакцией Элайаса. Неизвестно, чего ожидал Мартин: возможно, прежнего снисходительного отношения, возможно удивления и непонимания. Но сейчас, когда Мартин дошёл до нужной точки и уже готов на всё, Элайас не видит смысла играть в непонимание; точно не больше, чем нужно для внешнего соблюдения правил.

Он говорит ровно столько и ровно то, что нужно, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от части напряжения:

— Приятно слышать, что наши желания хотя бы в этом не отличаются. Завтра в девять. Пожалуйста, не опаздывай.

— И всё? Вот так просто?

Элайас не в силах удержаться от смешка: Мартин озадаченно моргает, явно представляя себе гораздо более драматичную сцену. Но в этом нет никакой нужды — самое главное, что Мартин вслух признал, что сам этого хочет. Поэтому Элайас спрашивает спокойно, без следа яда в голосе:

— А нужно что-то ещё?

— Н-нет, наверное нет, — он выглядит так, словно хочет добавить что-то ещё, и Элайас вздыхает и делает приглашающий жест рукой. Мартин открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, откашливается и только после этого уточняет:

— И я делаю это не ради сохранения работы, — он отводит глаза, и Элайас скептически замечает, приподнимая бровь:

— А из любви к искусству? 

Он успевает заметить полыхающий пятнами румянец ровно тогда, когда Мартин упрямо наклоняет голову и практически выплёвывает:

— Это неважно!

— Именно. Меня не волнуют твои причины, Мартин, только то, что ты здесь, согласен и — Элайас смотрит ему в глаза, отмечая расползающуюся по лицу и шее красноту, — готов на всё, что я предлагаю. Остальное для меня не имеет никакого значения. 

Он не добавляет ничего больше, чтобы в полной мере подчеркнуть смысл своих слов, только нетерпеливо машет визиткой в воздухе, непрозрачно намекая, что стоит её наконец забрать. 

За пару шагов Мартин оказывается у стола и сгребает визитку, замирая, когда вчитывается в почерк. На его лице раздражение сменяется усталым принятием — на редкость выразительное лицо легко отражает на себе все испытываемые эмоции, и Элайас наблюдает с неослабевающим вниманием, читая по едва заметным сокращениям мышц сложную палитру чувств. Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знает причину, Элайас спрашивает всё равно — ему интересно, какую базу подвёл под своё решение Мартин, чтобы объяснить своё поведение:

— Позволь спросить, что всё-таки повлияло на твоё решение? Два месяца назад ты был так уверен в своём ответе — что изменилось?

Мартин останавливается и разворачивается к нему лицом, явно готовый ответить каким-нибудь едким замечанием, но в последний момент тщательно выстроенная иллюзия рушится — и он отводит глаза, отвечая тихо и ломко, вся прежняя уверенность сползает с него в одно мгновение:

— Я не знаю, почему я это делаю. Но знаю, что не смогу дальше просто так. 

Элайас не улыбается, но близок к этому — чувства это непредвиденные обстоятельства, но неуверенная, уязвимая интонация в голосе Мартина гораздо лучше, чем он мог себе представить; возможно, стоило немного снизить градус только для того, чтобы продлить удовольствие, возможно, не стоило соглашаться так легко, чтобы увидеть больше того медленно нарастающего отчаяния, которое Мартин испытал за последние пару месяцев. Но, иногда, даже его терпение имеет свои пределы, вдобавок, за тем, как Мартин держал себя в начале разговора никак не было заметно насколько он по-настоящему измотан; сейчас Элайас видит это как на ладони. Накопившаяся тревожность, страх неизвестности, нерастраченное возбуждение — чуть сильнее докрутить пружину, и Мартин или сломается, или сорвётся. Элайаса не устраивают оба варианта.

Он ничего не говорит больше, и Мартин правильно расценивает это как его черёд повернуться и уйти. В отличие от последнего раза, когда он был в офисе Элайаса, сейчас он закрывает дверь осторожно, с едва слышным щелчком. Только когда его удаляющиеся шаги по коридору стихают полностью, Элайас позволяет себе расслабиться и улыбнуться. Его ожидает весьма интересный вечер. 

* * *

Ровно за два часа к приходу Мартина уже всё готово: самый удобный стул, который он только смог найти, безупречно натёртое зеркало без единого пятна, пачка салфеток и влажное полотенце — всё не для него.

Нетерпение требует действия, хоть чего-то, чем можно занять руки, и Элайас позволяет себе небольшую слабость — в сотый раз привычно поправить подушки на диване, протереть не требующую того поверхность стола. Он не может заставить себя сесть за требующую внимания корреспонденцию — строчки на мониторе расплываются и мутируют во что-то совсем непотребное, несмотря на весь самоконтроль. Долгие ставки — это его конёк, но сейчас Элайас чувствует не удовлетворение; это будет позже, когда он сможет рассортировать все впечатления по удобным и привычным категориям. Пока что его одолевает нетерпение, потому что осталось совсем ничего, и он получит свой приз.

Из спирали собственных лихорадочных мыслей его вырывает стук в дверь — тихий и неуверенный, и сперва он думает, что ему показалось. Но за матовым стеклом двери он видит знакомый силуэт, и, когда Мартин заходит внутрь, он замирает, как испуганный кролик — только часто и не глубоко дышит, явно не зная, как ему реагировать на Элайаса. Но несмотря на это, он держит себя пусть и с фальшивой, но уверенностью, когда отмирает — и даже не пытается сложиться самого в себя, пытаясь казаться меньше. Вот так, лицом к лицу, Элайас с удивлением замечает, что Мартин гораздо выше, чем был Барнабас; что он выше, чем сам Элайас, и от этого простого наблюдения в кончиках пальцев собирается жар.

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова — Мартин вешает куртку на разлапистую антикварную вешалку, Элайас ведёт его вглубь дома одним прикосновением к локтю. Всегда интересно наблюдать, как кто-то другой воспринимает твой дом — и Элайас не может отказать себе в удовольствии. Он ловит каждую реакцию — как Мартин оглядывается по сторонам, рассматривая мебель из тёмного дерева, как едва заметно дёргаются его пальцы, явно останавливая себя, чтобы не прикоснуться к шёлковым обоям. Его взгляд скользит по немногочисленным предметам декора, недолго задерживаясь на картинах, особенно пристально рассматривая портрет Джоны Магнуса, висящий прямо над камином. 

В доме Элайаса бывает много гостей. Кто-то говорит, что это странный выбор; кто-то смеётся над удачной шуткой. Мартин явно не входит ни в одну из этих категорий — он пытается рассмотреть Элайаса краем глаза и явно что-то решает для себя, потому что Мартин останавливается. Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, а потом разворачивается и, игнорируя протестующий возглас Элайаса, прижимается губами к его рту. Элайас не двигается — руки так и остаются прижатыми к бокам, он даже не поднимает голову, чтобы уменьшить разницу в росте. Его пассивности хватает, чтобы донести смысл — Мартин отстраняется и хмурится, на щеках горят первые намёки на тот чудесный полыхающий румянец, который Элайас надеется увидеть позже.

Он легко прикасается к щеке, только самыми кончиками пальцев — но Мартин всё равно вздрагивает от прикосновения, в глазах бьётся плохо замаскированный испуг, и Элайас говорит тихо, практически в губы:

— Не здесь. Второй этаж. 

Мартин кивает рвано, отводит взгляд и кивает ещё раз едва заметно — уже самому себе, не делая и движения в сторону лестницы. Элайасу приходится почти силой направить его в сторону лестницы, прежде чем Мартин отмирает и подчиняется властному нажиму руки на спине. 

Он волнуется за них обоих, то и дело вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы; Элайас тактично делает вид, что не замечает, только сильнее прижимает ладонь к его пояснице. Жар чужой кожи обжигает даже через три слоя одежды, и он сосредотачивается на этом ощущении, не позволяя себе забегать слишком далеко вперёд. В его фантазиях Мартин уже послушен и податлив, ловит каждое слово и готов на всё.

В реальности Мартин то и дело оглядывается на него через плечо, едва не падает, запнувшись за последнюю ступеньку и хмурится в ответ на вырвавшийся смешок; широкие ноздри раздуваются ещё сильнее, и Элайас представляет как именно будут ощущаться эти ладони в его волосах, на его горле, тщательно пережимая сонные артерии и трахею. Но пока что для этого рано, и Элайас только сдержанно улыбается и говорит:

— Сюда, — он поворачивает ручку двери и пропускает Мартина вперёд.

Тот ничего не говорит вслух, но Элайас достаточно хорошо читает по губам, чтобы уловить беззвучное и выразительное ругательство: он оглядывает комнату ещё раз, уже через чужие глаза, и морщится от едва уловимого китчевого духа, который он перестал замечать уже давно. Но Мартин не двигается с места — в широко открытых глазах отражается мягкий, рассеянный свет ламп; тёплые отблески подсвечивают рассыпанную по переносице крупу веснушек, тонкий обод зелени вокруг зрачка. 

Элайас не ждёт, пока Мартин вынырнет из своего транса — он подходит ближе, вынуждая отступить на шаг назад, ближе к стулу, и настойчиво тянет вверх край джемпера, заставляя поднять руки. Наэлектризованные волосы встают дыбом — медный нимб непослушных кудрей — и Элайас приглаживает их ладонью, стараясь не замечать, как Мартин ловит прикосновение, поворачивая голову вслед. 

Поверхностное, рваное дыхание обдаёт его щёку тёплым выдохом, когда Элайас встаёт практически вплотную и тянется к пуговицам на рубашке — явно новой, слишком жёсткой и ещё не успевшей обтереться об тело под ней. Элайас не торопится, проводит ладонями по груди, разглаживая несуществующие складки на ткани, и, когда Мартин пытается ему помочь — больше мешая из-за дрожащих, несмотря на всю внешнюю браваду, пальцев — он только недовольно откидывает его руки в сторону, не произнося ни слова. Больше всего ему хочется рвануть полы рубашки, чтобы пуговицы застучали по полу; вместо этого он проталкивает каждую пуговицу через прорезь медленно, почти мучительно, с каждым движением открывая всё больше и больше кожи. 

Он проводит пальцами вниз: от ключиц к поросли рыжих волос, очерчивает мягкий наплыв живота, нежный и уязвимый. Светлая кожа покрыта созведями родинок, россыпями веснушек — и Элайас не отказывает себе в удовольствии. Он тянет длинные линии ногтями по коже: сперва белые, медленно наливающиеся алым с краёв, проступая на коже неверными, быстро затухающими метками. Элайас мог бы, наверное, разрисовать Мартина целиком — пометить знаками Ока, усыпать его кожу глазами, пусть не надолго, но сделать его по-настоящему своим. 

Идея слишком привлекательная, чтобы отпускать её просто так, и Элайас вычерчивает ногтём схематичный глаз — там, где сходятся рёбра, где дрожит под кожей нервный пульс; Мартин следит за каждым его движением, и на секунду Элайасу кажется, что он может увидеть длинную нить связи — протянувшиеся между ними золотые звенья цепи. Но это всего лишь иллюзия, рождённая из ненадолго усилившегося влияния Ока. 

Он стряхивает с себя равнодушный рентгеновский взгляд и тянет Мартина к себе, зацепляя пальцами пояс его джинс. Между их лицами только тонкая прослойка воздуха — и Элайас легко проскальзывает в чужой разум, ищет нужные точки, нажимает на них, наблюдая ответную реакцию: мгновенно расползающиеся зрачки, глубокий, насыщенный румянец, крадущийся по лицу ниже, к шее и груди. Он стягивает с плеч Мартина рубашку — пытается точно, но Мартин вскидывает руки, жестикулирует нервно и широко, явно неосознанно повышает голос:

— Мне не кажется, что это лучшая идея! В смысле, я не... Я не... 

Он запинается и замолкает, так и не сказав, что хотел. Про себя Элайас морщится, но не позволяет просочиться на лицо никакому выражению; он терпеливо ждёт продолжения и, когда его не следует, прижимает к губам Мартина палец, произнося медленно и чётко:

— Никаких слов пока я не разрешу, — и только дождавшись ответного кивка отнимает руку; Мартин облизывает губы, пытается скусать грубую, обветренную кожу. Под зубами проступают капли крови — мелкие и почти незаметные, наверняка Элайас собирает их подушечкой пальца, не обращая внимания на судорожный вдох, и слизывает, прикрывая глаза. Медь мешается со вкусом кожи; между ними не будет поцелуев — слишком интимно, слишком открыто, и Элайас не собирается ставить под угрозу всё, что имеет. 

Мартин интересен как кратковременное увлечение, как новая, ещё не сломанная игрушка, но не более того; никогда не более. Элайас не позволяет себе долго задерживаться на этой мысли и говорит:

— Поэтому забудь про все отговорки — я хочу видеть тебя обнажённым, послушным и сидящим на этом стуле. Ясно? 

Мартин кивает, шумно сглатывает и нерешительно тянется к своим джинсам, и Элайасу не надо обладать особенным вниманием, чтобы заметить влажно блестящие глаза или дрожащий губы. Он отворачивается, давая хотя бы иллюзию приватности, и качает головой, когда тишина за его спиной почти мгновенно сменяется звоном расстёгнутого ремня. 

Сам он только распускает галстук и закатывает рукава рубашки — запонки и булавка с тихим стуком приземляются на столик возле кровати, вопреки привычкам, которые настаивают на том, что всем аксессуарам место в своих отделениях внутри громадного органайзера. Элайас задерживается на мысли едва ли на мгновение, но даже такой паузы достаточно для Мартина чтобы дёрнуться в сторону от протянутой руки; его лицо слишком выразительное, плохо замаскированная неуверенность марает тёмной краской стыда щёки. 

Джинсы и трусы сложены аккуратно стопкой, и Элайас забирает её из рук, кладёт на кровать и удивлённо поднимает брови на открывающуюся картину. Даже за ладонями, которыми Мартин безуспешно пытается прикрыться, хорошо видно его, без сомнения болезненную, эрекцию. Элайас не сомневается ни на секунду: он мягко, но настойчиво отводит руки в сторону, сжимая пальцы Мартина в своих, не давая снова закрыться.

Его ладони влажные и холодные, в пальцах едва уловимая дрожь; неожиданная, неуместная жалость — к раненой птице, к сбитому оленю, к умирающей собаке — острой иглой прошивает навылет только чтобы быть сожранной раздражением. Элайас улыбается — больше самому себе, тут же закусывая неуместный смех за плотно сжатыми зубами — и толкает Мартина в грудь. Несильно, но достаточно, чтобы он качнулся назад, на шаг ближе к стулу. 

Элайас тянется вверх и, несмотря на всю разницу в росте, с силой нажимает на плечи, вынуждая сесть. Он не удивлён, когда Мартин послушно оседает, из приоткрытого рта вырывается не то возглас, не то всхлип; Элайас обходит его кругом, наклоняется над плечом и прихватывает губами край уха. Ответная дрожь того стоит.

Он знает, что Мартин не уверен в себе — и что его внешность это одна из самых больших неуверенностей; удобная кнопка, нажимая на которую с разной интенсивностью, можно извлечь потрясающий спектр реакций, и Элайас пользуется этим, наклоняюсь ближе к уху и шепча:

— Открой глаза, Мартин. 

В отражении в его глазах не видно радужки — только провал зрачка, блестящие лихорадочным возбуждение белки глаз. Всё лицо залито краской, Элайас пропускает через пальцы влажные пряди на виске и говорит низким тоном, от которого Мартин крупно вздрагивает и снова закусывает губу:

— Посмотри на себя. 

Он оглаживает плечи, пробегает пальцами по едва выступающим ключицам, короткими, болезненными щипками дразнит соски; Мартин реагирует на каждое прикосновение открыто, честно,без следа того стыда, который владел им ранее. Он постанывает, когда Элайас с нажимом проводит по бокам; коротко шипит сквозь зубы, когда Элайас тянет его за волосы; и вскидывается всем телом, когда Элайас пробегается пальцами по бёдрам и сжимает его член, сразу задавая быстрый, беспощадный темп. 

Он вовремя ловит момент, когда Мартин почти готов кончить; но только почти, едва-едва приближаясь к той грани, за которой уже нет иного выхода. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить, Элайас переключает внимание на ноги, наклоняется над спинкой стула низко-низко, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Он хмыкает, вторя стонам Мартина, чертит на его бёдрах причудливую сетку ногтями, надеясь что потом останутся синяки. И только когда он точно знает, что Мартин не кончит от пары прикосновений — возвращается к прерванному занятию. 

— Посмотри на себя, Мартин, посмотри, — Элайас мерные движения, чуть сильнее сжимая член в ладони, когда головка проскальзывает через кольцо пальцев, — Такой красивый мальчик и такой нетерпеливый, хм? Возможно, мне стоит подождать ещё немного прежде чем закончить с тобой. 

— Пожалуйста, Элайас, пожалуйста, — Мартин едва не плачет, грудь ходит ходуном; он даже больше не может толком стонать, только выдыхает низко, хрипло и отчаянно, срываясь на шёпот, — Пожалуйста. 

— Да, Мартин? — он замедляет движения ещё сильнее, едва ли двигая рукой по стволу, только поглаживая его пальцами, ласково, нежно; Мартин едва не кричит и подаётся вперёд, преследуя прикосновение.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — Элайас говорит ему на ухо, не пытаясь играть в соблазнителя — он сомневается, что Мартин сейчас понимает что-то, кроме собственного отчаяния и желания.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, — Мартин едва не срывается на крик; он мелко, едва заметно дрожит, на шее и висках вздулись вены, на залитом краснотой лице — гримаса чистого отчаяния. 

— Раз ты так хорошо просишь, — больше нет смысла тянуть, и Элайас сильнее сжимает пальцы, грубыми, без следа прежней осторожности, движениями доводит Мартина до оргазма — он не кричит и не стонет, но протяжно всхлипывает от облегчения, по щекам катятся крупные слёзы. 

Глухое раздражение собирается в груди и отдаётся тупой пульсацией в висках: всё как всегда — слишком много мечтаний и слишком разочаровывающая реальность. Даже ожидание было лучше, чем такая невпечатляющая и безрадостная развязка. Элайас коротко и брезгливо выдёргивает салфетку и выходит из комнаты, на ходу вытирая руки. В кухне он тщательно смывает все остатки спермы с пальцев, наливает себе стакан воды и заранее заказывает такси — одновременно и избавляя себя от неловких попыток завести разговор, и давая время привести себя в порядок.

Он легко стучит в дверь — больше обозначая своё присутствие — и с одобрением замечает, что Мартин не только успел одеться, но и без особого стеснения воспользоваться ванной. К влажному лбу в беспорядке прилипли пряди, и Элайас едва не тянется к ним, чтобы легко потянуть их, отлепляя от кожи; он ловит себя, не успевая начать движение, прячет дрогнувшие пальцы в кулаки, заменяет глупый порыв выверенным, клиническим равнодушием:

— Такси ждёт внизу, — и прерывается, вопросительно выгибая бровь, — Что-то не так?

Мартин в ответ ничего не говорит, только плотно, до белизны, сжимает губы, но Элайас всё равно понимает — и не в силах остановить смешок: 

— Мы договаривались только о длительности, но никак не о чувствах, — нельзя сказать, что они вообще обговаривали что-то в деталях; стоило, наверное, составить договор, где чётко оговаривались бы права и обязанности сторон, но такого рода вещи Элайас не любит доверять бумаге. Слишком легко создать копию, слишком много ненужных доказательств — когда в устной договорённости есть только его слово против слова Мартина. И Элайас точно знает, как добавить его словам необходимого веса, чтобы поверили именно ему. Точно так же как он знает, что ему никогда не понадобится это знание — Мартин резким движениями одёргивает на себе рубашку и не поднимает от пола глаз. Он не прощается, отпихивает протянутую купюру и нарочито аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.

Мартин оставляет после себя слишком остро ощущаемое пустое место — всё ещё тёплое, наполненное влагой дыхания, призрак прежде занимающего пространство тела; Элайас хмыкает над собственной сентиментальностью и раздевается. Дом вокруг него пустой и молчаливый — именно такой, как он любит. 

В душе он лениво раздумывает над тем, чтобы скинуть напряжение самым примитивным и простым методом, но останавливается, едва прикоснувшись к себе — Элайас слишком хорошо знает своё тело и его реакции, чтобы мастурбация принесла хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Вместо этого он медленно перебирает воспоминания о вечера, смакуя каждую реакцию, каждый сдавленый стон; он знает, что со временем и небольшим усилием сможет добиться большего, и от этой мысли становится тепло в животе. 

И правда в том, что даже такое — каким бы бесцветным и вялым оно не было — удовлетворение гораздо лучше постоянной и неизбывной скуки, вязкой, словно резина. Пусть и маленькое, но разнообразие словно подкручивает насыщенность мира вокруг — ужин впервые за долгое время не слипается в безвкусный ком, ощущение халата на коже настолько интенсивное, чтобы не причинять боль. 

Позже, со стаканом джина, Элайас решает, что наверное он несправедлив — мало что за последние годы удерживало его внимание надолго, мало что занимало его больше, чем на пару недель. В конце концов, Мартин такой хороший мальчик; таких только приятнее ломать. 

* * *

В рутину Мартина их встречи встраиваются так, словно они всегда там были. Словно всегда по четвергам он получает с утра сообщение, в котором только есть только время; после пяти спускается из библиотеки и быстрым шагом торопится вглубь Челси, то и дело поглядывая на часы, чтобы не опоздать. Он поднимает от ветра воротник привычным движением, поглубже запихивает бусины наушников: успокаивающий бит ложится в ритм шагов, и пока музыка длится, Мартин способен забыть, что ждёт его в конце пути. Он не может даже себе объяснить, почему никак не наберётся смелости сказать, что с него хватит — что даже прежние пустые вечера лучше альтернативы. 

Все рациональные и правильные мысли пропадают под напором той же настойчивой, необъяснимой тяги, которая заставила его самого настоять на этих встречах — Мартин по-прежнему видит сны, которые оставляют его разбитым и неудовлетворённым, всегда желающим чего-то большего. 

Поэтому Мартин мерно шагает к знакомому дому, прекрасно зная, что после он будет весь вечер бездумно смотреть в телевизор, ненавидя себя больше обычного, что снова будет кусать мякоть ладони, чтобы не выть в голос от ощущения несуществующей, но не менее душащей корки грязи на коже. 

Всё их «взаимодействие», как привычно называет его Мартин, милосердно сглажено размытыми, акварельными мазками возбуждения и удовольствия. Оно заканчивается слишком быстро — вдох, выдох, и Мартин снова оказывается в реальности, где он медленно одевается в комнате чужого, слишком роскошного дома, дрожа от контраста между сухим, прохладным воздухом и разгорячённой кожей. Элайас не раз предлагал — или скорее, давал разрешение — пользоваться душем, но Мартин игнорирует возможность раз за разом. Лучше подождать до своей квартиры с хреновым напором воды, чем задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого. 

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Элайас ждёт его за дверью и вместо привычного и короткого «такси ждёт», он произносит неожиданное:

— Чаю?

Мартин останавливается на полушаге и недоверчиво уточняет:

— По какому поводу?

— Я считаю, что нам нужно поговорить.

Никаких вопросов, никакого интереса к его желаниям — только собственное «я считаю» и всё. Мартин закатывает глаза Элайасу в спину и следует за ним вниз, в стерильную и безликую кухню. Он устраивается на крае барного стула, готовый встать в любой момент — почему-то он не сомневается, что разговор вряд ли будет приятным. 

— К чему это всё? — говорит Мартин первым, пока Элайас занят приготовлением чая. Глянцево белый чайник посреди тёмной глади стойки выглядит почти угрожающе, и Мартин рад возможности занять чем-то руки. 

— Мартин, я знаю, что для тебя это не самый удобный метод решения проблем, — Элайас бесшумно размешивает сахар; ложечка описывает круги в такт его словам, — Но ты всегда можешь подать жалобу, если тебе кажется, что кто-то создаёт враждебную среду в Институте. 

— Что? — Мартин смотрит на него в недоумении, и только потом внезапно понимает, о чём именно идёт речь. Но продолжает изображать удивление. 

— Джонатан Симс. Я знаю о вашем... — Элайас вздыхает, — Назовём это конфликтом.

— Ничего не было, — Мартин упрямо скрещивает руки на груди и отказывается даже смотреть в сторону Элайаса. Это не ложь в прямом смысле слова; скорее, творческое умолчание деталей. В конце концов, в конфликте участвуют две стороны, а Мартин тогда только молчал и старался не сорваться в ответ — и кто знает с какими последствиями.

— Даже так, — непонятно хмыкает Элайас и продолжает, — И всё равно. Я лично удостоверюсь, чтобы твоя жалоба была рассмотрена должным образом, и до Джонатана донесли неприемлемость его поведения.

— Да, как будто это имеет значение в Институте, — Мартин фыркает и крутит в руках чашку, даже не пытаясь притворяться, что он пьёт чай. 

— Нет нужды в таком тоне, — Элайас не повышает голос, но явно даёт понять, что не будет мириться с пассивной агрессией. Он вздыхает и продолжает прежним, едва ли не сочувствующим тоном:

— Мне кажется, что для всех будет лучше, Мартин, если... 

— Конфликт начался не с моей стороны, — повторяет он в сторону и вздрагивает, когда Элайас кивает и говорит неожиданно мягко:

— Я знаю.

— И я этот конфликт продолжать не хочу, — Мартин впивается пальцами в предплечья и не поднимает взгляд; он не хочет знать, что Элайас сможет в нём прочитать, — Не такими средствами точно.

Он всеми силами старается не думать о том, насколько привлекательным оказался новый исследователь — тёмная, будто светящаяся изнутри кожа, выразительные глаза; плотная аура авторитета, отбивающая всякое желание спорить. У Мартина определённо есть типаж. 

Он оставался привлекательным даже когда практически шипел Мартину в лицо, высказываясь на тему его некомпетентности, его неуклюжести — не выбирая слов и интонаций, с выражением крайнего отвращения на лице. Словно Мартин обидел его персонально. 

И он точно не хочет упоминать собственное возбуждение — хватает и того, что Элайас смотрит на него в упор, будто видя насквозь; Мартин чувствует себя бабочкой под лупой энтомолога — крошечным и изученным со всех сторон — и дёргает плечами, сбрасывая ощущение. 

Элайас медленно кивает, и давящее внимание рассеивается словно его никогда и не было.

— Хорошо, — он больше ничего не говорит, и Мартин молчит до приезда такси, бросает короткое прощание и не позволяет себе думать о Джоне, о том, что, возможно, первое впечатление ошибочно. Мартин может только надеяться. 

* * *

Конверт из плотной бумаги на своём столе Мартин замечает первым; потом, ударом в живот, приходит понимание, что его привычных мелочей нет — ни яркого держателя для ручек, ни литопса в простом глиняном горшке, ни других, скопившихся за годы, мелочей. Поверхность стола угрожающе пустая, и Мартин не может заставить себя взять конверт в руки и несколько мгновений только моргает, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс в висках.

С другой стороны, он сам сказал Элайасу, что делает это не для того, чтобы сохранить своё место; так что он не имеет никакого права чувствовать себя так, будто его предали. Простая и приятная стабильность всего проведенного в Институте времени рассыпается, как карточный домик — ему нужно будет переехать, потому что даже со всеми попытками откладывать деньги на потом, их никак не хватит, чтобы платить за аренду. Единственное, что оставляет его в недоумении — почему сейчас, после стольких лет?

Конверт он вскрывает небрежно, прекрасно зная, что увидит внутри; вместо приказа об его увольнении он в третий раз перечитывает путанные бюрократические формулировки, пытаясь убедиться, что его действительно переводят в Архивы, ошалело смотрит на свою новую зарплату и до рези в глазах вглядывается в завитки подписи. За столько лет он успел твёрдо усвоить одну вещь — Элайас никогда и ничего не делает просто так, так почему сейчас, почему Мартин? Его устраивает работа в библиотеке — за столько лет он успел выучить все мелочи, все те короткие пути, которыми можно облегчить себе работу; к Архивам надо будет привыкать заново, забывать все прежний привычки, уже устоявшиеся за столько времени. 

И, конечно, вместо нормального, профессионального представления Мартин врезается в своего нового босса, отправляя коробки в его в руках в короткий и катастрофический полёт на пол, и даже прежняя неуклюжесть бьёт все рекорды, когда Мартин наклоняется и сталкивается лбом с чужой головой. 

И, конечно, его новый начальник никто иной, как Джонатан Симс собственной персоной — Мартин уверен, что вся его работа будет подвергаться жёсткой, порой совершенно необоснованной критике.

Мартин уверен, что Элайас сделал что-то с ним; иначе никак не объяснить почему от каждого разносу на его глазах — слёзы, а в штанах стояк.

* * *

Когда Элайас назначал нового Архивиста, то он потратил немало времени в сомнениях: возможно, мисс Джеймс не станет второй Гертрудой, возможно, он недостаточно полно проверил прошлое своих сотрудников и пропустил настоящую жемчужину, лишил себя идеального Архивиста. 

После пары месяцев наблюдения за Джоном это чувство проходит: его неуёмная жажда ответов, балансирующая на грани с одержимостью преданность работе, уже существующая метка… Он не мог бы сделать лучшего выбора.

Единственное, что Элайасу не по нраву — то, как Джон обращается со своими ассистентами. Он ценит их работу, но отказывается подпускать их к себе ближе необходимого, а ведь Элайасу нужны рычаги. Это вовсе не из-за Мартина. Если только совсем немного. 

Но Джон всегда был важнее их обоих; но когда он спускается в Архивы, то не может просто так уйти. Он задерживается чуть дольше возле стола Мартина — недостаточно, чтобы дать пищу сплетням, — позволяет себе мимолётно сжать его плечо. Никому кроме самого Элайаса не позволено ломать его игрушки, а Архивист словно и не понимает, что раздирает неосторожными словами чужое сердце в клочки. 

Элайаса не пугает сила своей привязанности. Он всегда был слишком привязчивым к вещам для собственного блага; даже к тем, что могут умереть. 

Страшнее всего, что Мартин позволяет себе смотреть, когда думает, что никто не заметит. Это не те долгие, нежные взгляды на Джона, которые Элайас привык видеть через глаза других. Это острый и внимательный взгляд в попытке разгадать загадку, взгляд, в котором в равных пропорциях смешано желание и азарт. 

И Элайас тоже позволяет себе смотреть, прекрасно зная, как Мартин выглядит, когда кончает, когда сгорает от смущения и возбуждения одновременно, когда отпускает себя ненадолго, и из-под безобидной маски проглядывает его настоящая суть. 

Ещё до того, как его коснутся чужие взгляды, Элайас возвращает на лицо привычное, натренированное годами, выражение, и возвращается в свой кабинет. 

* * *

Элайас знает, что Мартин сейчас пытается не стонать в его ладонь, что ему чудится, что вот-вот кто-нибудь зайдёт за угол; частью себя он даже надеется, что это будет Джон, который увидит всё, что происходит. И Элайасу не составляет никакого труда слегка усилить шум шагов, словно их действительно вот-вот застукают вдвоём посреди коридора, словно чужое неодобрение и отвращение уже висят над их головами, неотвратимые, готовые ударить.

Возможно, стоило бы действительно добавить в уравнение Джона, только чтобы увидеть настоящий, неподдельный ужас в глазах Мартина, чтобы посмотреть как изменится его лицо в тот момент, когда он поймёт, что происходит. Но это только испортило бы веселье, не так ли? Так что Элайас только прикидывает такую возможность, пока они оба понимают, что это только игра — ничего больше. 

Мартин зажмуривается: длинные ресницы ложатся на пылающие щёки, яркий рот приоткрыт и расслаблен, и на секунду Элайасу хочется заглушить слабые стоны своим ртом, но он только останавливает движения ладони по члену, вынуждая Мартина открыть глаза. 

— Будь тихим, — это не указание, это подначка; Мартин понимает сразу же и кривит губы, удерживаясь на самой грани. Ему хватает всего ничего, чтобы за неё упасть. 

Из его горла едва ли вырывается звук, но дрожь придушенного, задавленного крика Элайас чувствует всем телом и удовлетворённо улыбается самому себе. Быстрыми движениями он приводит обоих в какое-то подобие порядка и поворачивает обратно камеры; Мартин приглаживает волосы руками и смотрит в сторону. 

Они не говорят об этом; они не говорят ни о чём, расходясь в разные стороны. 

* * *

Пока ситуация не становится опаснее — и Мартин слишком близко, гораздо ближе, чем Элайас рассчитывал, когда начинал эту игру годы назад. Ложное чувство безопасности выбивает почву из-под ног, когда он понимает, что Гниль запела Мартина в его квартире, отрезала от внешнего мира — и Элайас не может ничего. Только наблюдать. 

Он прекрасно знает, что Мартин слышит их песню: их голоса и обещания, хор, полный любви и обожания. Прентисс может быть чудовище, Гниль может вызывать нестерпимо желание протереть руки спиртом, но они не врут; в отличие от самого Элайаса. 

Он не столько волнуется за Мартина, сколько за его способность выжить и направить Прентисс по верном пути — ему не хочется связываться с ней ещё раз, рисковать хорошо обжитым телом. Поэтому он то и дело подглядывает за происходящим, не позволяя себе, впрочем, заниматься этим слишком часто. Но Мартин — за всё время проведённое вместе привыкший к ощущению его взгляда и научившийся отделять его от остального — он всё равно чувствует, едва не мёртвый от постоянной усталости и страха, и находит в себе достаточно сил, чтобы ощериться и запустить в стену пустой консервной банкой.

После этого Элайас на него не смотрит, только потом, через вторые руки узнавая, что Мартин не только жив, но теперь будет жить в Институте — просто потому что Джон решил, что так будет лучше. И как бы это не было не практично, Элайас не может отказать Архивисту — иначе будут подозрения и недоверие, не вовремя и не к месту. 

Вот только Мартин слишком близко во всех смыслах — даже по ночам Институт не спит, и множество его глаз никогда не закрываются; иногда Элайас ощущает себя больше зданием, чем человеком — старые стены скрипят по ночам, холодные кабинеты требуют какой-то заполненности. Длинные, выматывающие судороги голода — голода, который поднимается с этажа на этаж, тренькает движущимися в никуда лифтами — пустоты, требующей внутри себя жизни и движения, держат его по ночам без сна. 

Долгими часами он смотрит в потолок, дрейфуя между камерами и плакатами, выглядывая через чужие глаза. Он знает что, когда Мартин может себя пересилить, то бродит по коридорам Института часами; пустые и молчаливые, они одинаковые на всех этажах, и Мартин закрывает глаза, оставляя для себя только слух и неровную краску под пальцами. Поворачивающиеся ему вслед камеры он не видит — или предпочитает не замечать; Элайасу кажется, что длинная дорожка от слегка влажных пальцев проложена не по стене, а по его собственной коже.

И это слишком опасно, слишком близко (Питер, Питер, Питер — старые, плохо зажившие раны кричат от любого намёка на холод), и решение такое простое и такое элегантное; вот только внутри изгибающихся арками холлов Института ночами от стен отражается голос Мартина, вот только мягкий водоворот его затылка Элайас знает лучше, чем, как оказалось, своё глупое сердце. 

Возможно, будь у него больше времени, и Элайас позволил бы себе чуть больше — не так, как он мог позволить себе раньше, ещё Джоной. Но Элайас никогда не боялся боли, а фантазии Мартина порой приобретали интересный даже для него поворот, который занимательно было бы ощутить на себе. (Элайас не врёт себе; Элайас моргает в темноту сотнями глаз, и где-то в Институте глухо хлопает приоткрытая ставня). Но не сейчас, не тогда, когда его планы практически сошлись в одной точке, где на острие — Архивист и его предел выживаемости. 

Поэтому он утром он долго дышит на счёт и набирает текст, отправляя его на новый номер, не сохранённый в контактах — ему не нужно особых усилий, чтобы узнать последовательность цифр. Над кнопкой отправки Элайас не медлит долго, вжимая подушечку пальца в экран и сразу же убирая телефон в карман; его, как и всегда, ждёт работа, давно ненужная, но привычная до последней буквы. 

* * *

От неразборчивого, мелкого почерка Мартина отвлекает оповещение телефона. Неожиданный звук слишком громкий в полупустых Архивах, и он вздрагивает, едва не опрокидывая кружку с едва начинающим остывать чаем — переверни он её на себя, и ожогов не миновать. Он оглядывается по сторонам — Тим снова в полицейском участке, Саша вернётся из библиотеки нескоро — и переворачивает телефон, до этого лежащий экраном вниз. 

Хмурясь, Мартин читает новое сообщение — короткое и безупречно вежливое, никак не соотносящееся с содержанием, и шевелит губами, проговаривая про себя слова снова и снова, пытаясь соотнести сухие формулировки со смыслом. После того как он понимает, что Элайас больше в нём не заинтересован — и можно было наверное выбрать другое слово — Мартин бездумно смотрит в стену. Он смеётся, тихо, прикрывая рот рукой, когда понимает, что на четверг у него больше нет планов; пытается прикинуть, что конкретно для него будет значить решение Элайаса, но так и не может ничего решить. Мартин чувствует себя так, будто кто-то снял с плеч огромный груз — головокружительное, нереальное облегчение пузырится в нём, наполняя до краёв.

Вполне возможно, что последствия будут гораздо хуже, чем необходимость оставить привычную реальность собственной квартиры, чтобы призраком бродить по Институту. Вполне возможно, что его ждёт участь и хуже той, что постигла Джейн Прентисс; иногда Мартину снится её песня, и он просыпается в холодном поту. 

Но сердце в его груди стучит так торопливо совершенно по другой причине — Джон останавливается у его стола, едва не прикусывает язык, выдавливая из себя простое: «Хорошая работа», и тут же торопливо закрывается в своём офисе. Про сообщение от Элайас он забывает уже через пару минут — и утром просыпается без единого воспоминания о том, что ему снилось. 

* * *

Элайас едва успевает найти Архивиста — выследить через бесконечные камеры слежения, Боже, храни королеву — когда нутро скручивается болью. Недостаточно сильной, чтобы причинить реальный вред, но этого вполне хватает, чтобы он больше не мог сосредоточиться. Ему не составляет труда узнать, что является источником — Мартин не прячется, с азартом бывалого поджигателя щёлкает зажигалкой. 

То, что он не прячется, не значит, что он не подготовился; дверь заперта, и Элайас не сосредотачивается на том, что говорит он — и что говорит Мартин. Весь фокус сейчас на том, как остановить боль — мерные вспышки, через практически одинаковые промежутки времени, не заканчивающиеся, не становящиеся слабее. Он мог бы, наверное, выбить дверь; мог бы, наверное, просто проигнорировать настойчивую пульсацию — этого в любом случае недостаточно, чтобы его убить. Но Мартин хочет конфликта, и Элайас готов ему его дать. Ключ он находит быстро. 

— Мартин. Неужели это действительно необходимо? — Элайас не пытается изображать из себя злодея: он устал, и его внимания требуют другие дела. 

— Ты мне скажи, — в глазах Мартина вызов пополам со страхом; на пальцах ещё лежит тонкий слой пепла, и для Элайаса он пахнет не горелкой бумагой, но палёным мясом. 

— Выключи. Ты же знаешь, что Джон слушает все плёнки? — даже те, в которых нет смысла; иногда Элайас совершенно не понимает Архивиста. Пусть. 

— Не хочешь, чтобы он узнал твой глобальный злодейский план?

Его голос дрожит — Мартин боится, несмотря на всю браваду, но это совсем другой страх теперь; он боится боли и смерти, боится, что Элайас будет бить по уязвимым, 

— Нет, просто пытаюсь сохранить твоё достоинство.

— Достоинство? — Мартин смеётся коротко и зло, — Да, как например достоинство быть запертым в своей квартире червями. Или спать в Архивах, стискивая в руке штопор? А что насчёт того достоинства, которое побуждало меня приносить чай твари, заменившей моего друга! 

— Если ты закончил... 

— Даже не близко! 

Элайас прекрасно знает настоящую причину его гнева: Мартин может быть наивен, но не глуп, и догадаться, что сны не были чем-то естественным, сравнительно несложно. И, возможно, Элайас смог бы как-то оправдать себя — найти достаточно убедительные слова, чтобы поставить всё с ног на голову, чтобы Мартин понял и принял его причины. 

Но они не произносят вслух ничего про их странные и короткие отношения; Элайас знает, что Мартин кусает себя за язык, чтобы не спросить те вопросы, которые столько времени копились, цепляясь за все нестыковки, за собственные подозрения, которые подтвердились слишком поздно, чтобы можно было что-то исправить. 

Потому что плёнка точно так же мерно шуршит, и, если отключить магнитофон — то он непременно включится снова. Поэтому Мартин молчит и только вызывающе вскидывает подбородок, на скулах цветут неровные красные пятна; Элайас не видит иного выхода. 

— Начнём?

* * *

Яркая, обжигающая ненависть — направленная на всех одновременно и ни на кого в отдельности — кипящая изнутри заставляет его почти печатать шаг; прежний зудящий дискомфорт утихает до едва различимой вибрации под кожей, окончательно успокаиваясь только за закрытой дверью его кабинета. Внутри он выдыхает, поправляет манжеты рубашки и заранее знает, что увидит, когда обойдёт стол. 

Ящики взломаны неумело, но с энтузиазмом — вокруг замка в дереве глубокие царапины, на полу хлопья содранной полировки. Ему не нужно проверять ящики, чтобы знать, каких документов не достаёт в тщательно организованный папках. 

Элайас не сомневается чей это план — и обычная, совершенно человеческая злость мешается с гордостью так причудливо, что он не может отделить одно от другого. Вместо этого он пишет письмо — не пространное и холодное, как бывает обычно, наполненное шпильками и уколами. Элайас предлагает Питеру пари, зная, что тот не откажется; Элайас предлагает Мартина, зная, что тот не откажется.

Горячий ком вспухает изнутри, подбирается к горлу, но у него есть дела важнее — Элайас сосредотачивается на камерах, которые достаточно далеко от музея, чтобы не попадать под влияние Чужака, пытаясь понять что именно происходит внутри. Он не успевает; взрыв вминает линзу камеры вовнутрь, разбивает стекло на сотни крохотный осколков, и Элайаса выбивает обратно в его тело, слепого, ошеломлённого и, что самое страшное, не знающего ничего. 

Отстранённо и медленно он размышляет о том, что почему-то не держит в своём кабинете антациды; сейчас даже поднять руку и нажать кнопку на телефоне, чтобы попросить Рози сходить в аптеку, кажется непосильной задачей. Элайас не задумывается (не хочет думать; Институт скрипит балками и сочленениями под своим весом) над тем, зачем они вообще ему нужны.


End file.
